The Knights of Primrose and Wing
by WorthWriting
Summary: A secret, elite group who was trained for one purpose. To be the bane to the Titans. Originally the 2nd half of the Military Police, recent events from the past has forced this group to recruit other exceptional people from the Garrison and Reconnaissance divisions. Having no official unit name, several titles have emerged through such as secret protectors, last resort and...


[5 hours after the 2nd breach of Wall Rose]

It was nothing but panic and despair. In the sunset lit skies, people are running for their lives as yet another wall falls down. The Garrison squads scramble and try to quell this chaos only to be drowned by the monstrous stomp of the Titans. Soon enough, the deafening sounds intertwined with the cries of death. Man tried holding his ground only to be trampled with a menacing expression.

"This...this is hell...Everybody..Why...Curse you...Curse you all!"

The winds carried their hatred anger and sorrow. Betrayed by their so-called comrades. Everything seemed lost. As the hovering eyes of the Colossal Titan peers at the cornered human race, he shows a small smile before turning into a puff of smoke.

[Garrison Squad HQ - 3KM of the holding line]

"Yes. I deem that is of vital importance that this be relayed to him. Every second we waste, those creatures are killing more and more humans...Indeed. Please relay this to commander Irvin in post-haste about the selection. So much for a first victory huh...God we're such liars"

Dropping the phone, the eccentric but brilliant commander Pixis peers at outside with a strained expression.

"SIgh...and they still don't bring a beautiful, hot Titan. I am quite displeased...Well, Annie should do but she's frozen solid ohoho.."

Laughing to himself, one of his aide suddenly barged in with a salute. "General. The soldiers you've specifically requested have been assembled. A certain few has not been ab-" 

"I understand." Getting his flask, he goes outside his quarters to see several men and women in attention. "Hmmm yup. This will do.."

"General? Is something the matter?"

Not paying heed to his aide's question, Pixis turns his back. "Please send them to wall Sina. Someone should brief them on what to do next."

"But General I'm quite sure we can hold this off! We just need Cade- no, I mean Eren Jaeger t-"

"I've also thought of that Rico but we must not rely on them always. I hate losing my troops but the elites are of a priority. I will not hear any more of this. Please go to the southwest entrance of Wall Sina and standby for further orders."

Waving his hands, the general then went back to his quarters.

"Sigh...and I wanted to make more memories with them."

...

As the hours passed by, the situation became more dire. Evacuees from wall Rose are dashed through the entrance of Wall Sina. Attempts of the Garrison squads to fend the advancing Titans proved futile. Bodies scattered the roads and more cries are heard. As rain pours towards a wounded soldier, he utters a small prayer.

"G-God...save us..."

In all of a sudden, a gust of wind roared through the skies. Several shadows moved at incredible speed, passing through different Titans, blinding them, immobilizing them, rendering them unable to walk and eventually ripping their napes. Roars echoed in the wind but it was not of sorrow alone. It was a growl of the monsters in pain.

"Mama! Mama! Its the Military Police! Its what papa has been telling us!"

"Yes they've come to save.." For a fleeting second, one of the men dropped in speed and their emblem came into full view. It was from the Military Police but.

"The horse is color...black?"

Secretly formed by doubtful nobles centuries ago, it was a secret, elite group who was trained for one purpose. To be the bane to the Titans. Originally the 2nd half of the Military Police, recent events from the past has forced this group to recruit other exceptional people from the Garrison and Reconnaissance divisions. Having no official unit name, several titles have emerged through such as secret protectors, last resort and.

"Knights of Primrose and Wing?"

[Days after the recapture of Trost and Eren being inducted to the Recon Division]

After the discovery of Eren and his Titan powers, another set of rumours began floating around the military, one of them is the revival of the fictitious Knights of Primrose and Wing.

"But isn't that a fictitious group? I mean I know several people who have graduated and is in the military police and they haven't heard one bit of it!"

"But isn't it interesting? Knights of Primrose Wings as a group name itself... It's basically a combination of the entire military units of this city. The garrison division which the emblem contains roses, the Recon Division which bears the wings of Freedom and the Military Police with a knight's head as their insignia."

Taking up a tattered, leather-bound book, Armin scoured through the pages with enthusiasm. "According to this, the Knights have been one of the most successful group who defended mankind in the most dire of times. It is even said here that one of their campaigns if pursued would've lead into expanding our territory even more. The plans was supposed to be another wall that would be named after their leader and so-called founder, Sofia..."

"Eh? They were that successful but then why did they vanish." Christia asked while Sasha listened eagerly.

"It doesn't say here but there is this one thing that intrigued me. It is said here that they were originally the 2nd half of the military police but recent events from the past have forced them to recruit Garrison and Reconnaissance divisions."

"Does it say how do they choose their men?" Eren suddenly blurted out.

"Eren. Recon missions are already dangerous enough and hearing about this Knights team...I dunno.."

"But doesn't this excite you Mikasa?! Another group dedicated to kill Titans...If they exist.."

"This idiot really doesn't know what he's talking about doesn't he?" A familiar voice then interjected.

"What are you talking about Jean?" Eren replied while standing up. "I thought you're going to the Military Police and..."

"Yes but to have such a group...Wouldn't it be better to just train a whole bunch of them so that we can fend and maybe eliminate the Titan threat?!"

"Y-You're making it sound like its easy!" Another familiar voice squeaked on the entrance door of the cafeteria.

"M-Major Hanji! W-What are you doing here?"

"Hello Eren! I see you and your friends have discovered the group's existence."

"Yes! Do you have any idea if they're still operating."

"Hmmm why yes they're still operating. In fact a recent order from the brass told the other division to began scouting for potential members of this elite group."

"Eh?"

"W-What?!"

Hearing those words, the cafeteria erupts.

"Ohoh, so I guess people really know about this group."

"Yes Maa'm! It's like one of the stories that our parents our telling us!" One shouted.

"Its like their bedtime story or something.." Another added.

"M-Major is Sofia still alive?!"

Bombarded with questions, the major giv es a gigle.

"Ohoh so they're quite versed with it this should be interesting isn't it Captain Levi?" Turning to her side, Commander Levi appears and brings a flag that appears to be.

"The emblem of the Knights of Primrose and Wing..."

"Now then, we'll tell you the necessary requirements! That is, if you want to join~"


End file.
